


Through My Heart

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bakery, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Prince Michael is set to marry a princess from a faraway land but his heart is already tied to that of his best knight, Duncan. Meanwhile in the village, the baker’s son Jim longs for a life of love and prosperity and not just the hard work and loveless marriage he is destined for.





	Through My Heart

The carriage bounced slightly as it rolled over the rocky terrain en route to their final destination. Princess Esme moved the velvet curtains that blocked her view as they began to move closer. This would one day be her land to rule over. She was a stranger to them in every way. They were strangers to her in every way. It was no way to start a lifelong rule but it was the way things had to be.

“I’ve been told that Prince Michael will be there to welcome you when we arrive.” Esme had heard from her handmaidens that it was rare for the man in a marriage to make himself available to his future wife. She had expected to see the Prince in official capacities only until their wedding night and then only when it was the right time for them to produce their heir and spares.

“I have heard he is very handsome. I cannot wait to meet him,” she whispered back as the village began to come into their view. The smell of the baker’s residence reached through the carriage and enveloped her in a heavenly aroma. “At least the village has a talented baker.”

 

\----

 

Jim, the baker’s son, watched from the window of his family cottage as horses and carriages and soldiers marched by.

“The new Princess is here today!” his sister gasped as she joined him by the window. “I wonder what she’ll be like. We hardly see the King and his family but I wonder if she will be put on display for the people.” Jim scoffed.

“Medina, they do not care about people like us. The sooner you realize that we must fend for ourselves and rely on no one, the sooner you will be happy.” His sister groaned at his words as he went back to kneading the loaf he had been working on before the interruption.

“I hope one day a sweet village girl knocks you off your feet and makes you smile. The world is so much nicer to look at when you are in love.”

“What do you know about being in love?” Jim thought the idea of love was nice. That it was nice to dream at night about a soft girl welcoming him home and kissing his cheek and giving him little cherubs. But Jim knew that he had to marry and reproduce in order to stay alive. The life of a baker was not overly prosperous. He would need children to keep the business going. He couldn’t marry for love. No matter how badly he might want to one day.

 

\----

 

Duncan watched as the staff of the household bustled about in preparation for the arrival of the Princess. As the head of all the Knights of the realm, it was his job to make sure the castle and the premises were secure for her and the royal family. Occasions such as this were prime moments for those who wished to attack. His devotion to Prince Michael and his family was out of pure loyalty. He had fought on their behalf for his entire adult life.

Duncan had gotten involved in a tavern fight when he was younger. His father was the innkeeper and when two patrons had decided to use their fists in the middle of the dining room, young Duncan had the courage to step in and break it apart. His natural instinct to defend and his natural ability to do so had spread throughout the village until it had reached the ears of the King. The King then decided to permit the boy to train with the other knights of the realm. Duncan excelled in training to become the best Knight in the history of the kingdom, winning the annual tournament ever since and undefeated in duels.

He had also managed to find a close friend in Prince Michael. Naturally, having a boy his age around the castle often made Michael happy when he was younger. When Duncan wasn’t training or Michael wasn’t in a tutoring session, they found each other. They played games and ran races and even snuck out into the village a few times. Duncan showed Michael a version of the land he hadn’t seen before. He opened his eyes to a whole new world. A simpler one. A softer one. Michael’s time with Duncan showed him what it was like to be loved. Michael’s parents were only intent on getting him ready to be King one day. His feelings didn’t matter. His heart didn’t matter. All that mattered was inside his head. 

Duncan was nervous that the arrival of the Princess was going to jeopardize everything him and Michael had between them. Their relationship of love and exploration could be put at risk by this new arrival. Would Michael still have time for him? Would he fall in love with the Princess and push aside his love for Duncan? He thinks the arrival of the Princess meant he was destined for heartbreak.

 

\----

 

Michael stood dutifully at the top of the steps to the castle in his most formal of uniforms. His blonde curls framed his golden crown perfectly and matched the clasp of the cloak that was elegantly draped over his shoulders. The outside of his body was stoic and in complete contrast to the rolling tides of nerves inside of him. He had known that one day his father would require him to marry. Would find him a bride somewhere in a faraway land for the purpose of money or armies and continuation of bloodline. But it wasn’t about love. Michael had never thought marrying for love was important. Had never even thought finding love was important. That was until he had learned what it meant with Duncan, in the late hours by the fire in his room. He had been doing so well hiding his feelings for the night but now, now he needed to push them down even further. What kind of life was he destined to lead?

“Stand up straighter. That’s her coming now.” Michael did as his father instructed, watching as the King put on a smile for the show of their guests. The Prince felt a poke in his back and turned to see his advisor, Lord Caleb, urging him down the steps to greet the Princess. Michael swallowed and then flowed down the steps where her horsemaster was opening the door.

“It is honor to meet you, Princess Esme.” He bent at the hip gracefully and kissed the hand that she offered to him.

“The honor is all mine, your highness. I have heard wonderful things about you and your people and I cannot wait to see them all firsthand.” Michael thought she was pleasant looking enough, the slight flush to her cheeks suiting her well.

“Shall we escape the cold?” Tenderly, he held her hand in his and began to lead her back towards the castle where the rest of the royal family was waiting. His father let him walk ahead of him with the Princess by his side, Michael noting the importance of the King letting his son take the lead. Now that he was betrothed, he was expected to be a man. To fully fill the shoes of the role that was waiting for him. King.

 

\----

 

Later that night, Esme sat alone in the room that had been provided for her. She was not to share a bed with Prince Michael until their wedding night and after that they would sleep separately unless the physician deemed it was the window of fertility. The Princess had gotten used to being alone but it felt colder in this new environment. People were bustling around her, getting rid of the bath water and tending to the fire and making sure her dress was neatly pressed for tomorrow, but Esme felt empty. She did not wish to live this loveless life. She had always known it was waiting for her but being confronted with it...it made her heart ache. The darkness surrounded her as she lay in bed. It was quiet. Still. Cold. She closed her eyes in the name of getting some sleep, tears rolling down her face as the dreams never came.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think and what you'd like to see in future installments!


End file.
